Fraca
by VitoriaGabriely
Summary: Para ela agora só restava a solidão, a solidão daquele quarto vazio e escuro em seu pequeno apartamento.


_ Fraca_... Era isso que ela era, nada além de uma ninja fraca, inútil,_ irritante_.

"_Você não passa de uma garotinha fraca e irritante"_ – Sasuke, nunca se perdoaria por se enganar tanto com alguém. Como conseguira amar tanto alguém que só a menosprezara? Não era nada além de lixo, lixo repugnante e digno de pena, não merecia o apoio que lhe davam. Não aprendia a lição ele não a queria, e em vez de desistir e seguir em frente escolher apenas ser o cachorrinho despachado que sempre voltava para o dono em busca de algumas migalhas de amor. Como pôde ser tão estupida? Tão desprezível?

"_Você é apenas uma garotinha boba, correndo atrás de um cara_ _que nunca prestará atenção em você, enquanto brinca de ser uma ninja. Você é fraca, inútil, sempre foi e sempre será apenas um peso para seu time." _Aquilo doía, doía muito, mas sabia que não era nada além da verdade, Saí teve a coragem de dizer aquilo que todos os outros não diziam por pura pena dela. Não odiava Sai por isso, odiava a si mesma por ser tão tola...

Não merecia o tempo que investiram nela para aprendesse aquilo que todos sabiam que não ia conseguir, ninguém nunca teve a consideração de dizer a verdade a ela, em vez disso deixam que se humilhasse e tentasse outra e outra vez, apenas para provar o quão ridícula era.

Não era nada além de uma menininha tola, fraca, inútil, ridícula... Via sempre seus companheiros pelas costas, nunca conseguiria chegar ao nível deles, muito menos superá-los. Só servia para ser pisada e superada, nada além de motivo de chacota e risos para todos a sua volta. Era apenas um monumento para que todos lembrassem o que não deveriam ser, o que não deveriam fazer. Era nada além de uma piada.

Queria ter sido diferente, queria não ser tão sem graça, tão tímida, tão _**nada.**_..

Não suportava mais, não conseguia mais aguentar esse fardo, o fardo de não ser nada mais que um fardo para os outros. Esforçava-se ao máximo, mas essa condição a perseguia, como uma sina do destino. Sempre seria coleguinha fraca e boba dos outros. Sempre...

Como isso doía, pesava em seu coração o desgosto que causava aos outros, era sempre com ela que se preocupavam, atrapalhava a todos com a necessidade vergonhosa de ser sempre protegida, não era capaz de se defender sozinha. Um peso, nada mais... Um peso que atrapalhava todos, que sempre ficava para traz e só lhe servia os restos das conquistas, o reconhecimento por ter acompanhado os verdadeiros heróis. Um fracasso. Simples e puro, um fracasso.

"_Sakura-chan" _**Oh Naruto... Como te amo, Naruto...**

Seu querido amigo, o único que não escondia por baixo dos olhos compreensivos a pena que os outros sempre escondiam. O único que verdadeiramente acreditava nela, sem descrença e sem desprezo, o único que a protegia, não por pena, mas por puro carinho e amor. Por que não o amou como ele sempre dizia que a amava? Não se pode mandar no coração, não é mesmo.

Com ele se sentia confiante, amada, feliz e... Útil. Útil como ninguém nunca a fez sentir antes. Como sentia sua falta, deveria tê-lo apreciado enquanto podia. Agora não é mais possível, seu amigo estava morto, totalmente possuído por aquele monstro que vivia dentro dele, seu amigo nunca mais voltaria para ela, nunca mais...

Para ela agora só restava a solidão, a solidão daquele quarto vazio e escuro em seu pequeno apartamento. A lâmina fria em sua mão era sua única saída, sua única alternativa para se libertar desse martírio. Já não tinha nada que a prendesse aqui, seus supostos amigos... Talvez ficassem aliviados com por não mais carregar o fardo de protegê-la, de ajuda-la.

A Kunai passa fundo em seu pulso, mas não dói, ela só sente alivio, o alivio de escapar dessa realidade maçante e desesperadora, talvez Naruto, onde quer que estivesse, estaria ralhando com ela, desesperado para ajuda-la, para salvá-la, mas ele não estava mais aqui, com sorte ela o encontraria quando acabasse, mas agora só queria dormir, e acabar com tudo isso...


End file.
